Intoxicated Memories
by Pwnguin
Summary: Your memory is a drug; I can't get enough. Lilly/Oliver


**Intoxicated Memories  
**by Pwnguin

_Lilly's POV_

.

Oliver, do you remember?

Do you remember the time in Pre-School when I held your hand just so I could use your crayons? That amazing crayon box... oh how I longed for it to be mine. I would do anything to get my hands on them. My covetous self even told you so. You were reluctant, yet I persisted. You almost didn't give in, but you came up with the perfect condition. Even as a young child you knew how to get what you wanted.

_"No way! You have the 64 pack WITH the sharpener?"_

_"Sure do!" you nodded proudly. I glared with envy. _

_"Can I use one?"_

_"I don't know..." you said reluctantly._

_"Please! Please please pleeease?!"_

_"Why should I, I don't even know you!"_

_"Sure you do," I said, sticking my hand out, "I'm Lilly Truscott, and I'm in your Pre-School class!"_

_You stuck out your hand, and we shook. Yours was sticky, perhaps you had eaten lollipops, or maybe a caramel apple. "I'm Oliver Oken, and I like jerky."_

_"I like jerky too! Can I use your crayons now?" I pleaded._

_"On one condition, Lilly Truscott," you said. "You have to hold hands with me at the playground during playtime."_

_I was desperate, "Sure! Anything!" and I grabbed a green crayon and began coloring my amazing arbor tree. _

.

Oliver, do you remember?

Do you remember the first time you kissed a girl? We were only seven, but we already knew of ways to drive each other insane. That day, we were daring each other to do the ridiculous of things. You made me eat a bug, I made you lick peanut butter off the cat. You made me gargle pickle juice, I made you paint your belly green. You made me tickle Fat Joey, I made you kiss Samantha Hawkings.

Oh Samantha Hawkings. How you LOVED her. You couldn't stop talking about her. Your mind couldn't get off her. You never had the guts to tell her. But today, oh today, you were going to finally got what you wanted, all because of your best friend Lilly.

_"I dare you to kiss Samantha!"_

_"No way!" you retorted. "She'll think I'm weird! She'll never want to speak to me again!"_

_"How do you know that, Oliver?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"So go kiss her!"_

_We walked over to her house, pickle breath, green belly and all. You rang the bell. Samantha opened the door. "Hi," she said._

_You didn't even say anything. You just planted your lips on her. Your lips were probably rock hard because they stuck out farther than your huge nose.  
_

_She was repulsed, all right. She pushed you off, you landed square on your bottom, and I heard screaming from inside the house.  
_

_But you didn't cry. You said crying was for babies._

_You never spoke of Samantha Hawkings after that day.  
_

_._

Oliver, do you remember?

Do you remember when you were in love with Hannah Montana? Remember how you found out she was really Miley Stewart, our new best friend? Do you remember talking about it with me after she had exposed her secret to you? You were still in love. You fell in love with Miley. I was secretly jealous. How could you be in love with my best friend?

_"So you found out about the real Hannah, eh?" _

_"Yeah," you said. "Wow. It's... weird."_

_"Well, at least things won't be weird between you and Miley anymore."_

_"... Yeah. I guess." _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong?" you echoed mockingly. "I just found out my true love is my best friend."_

_I gulped at this point. For a split second, I thought you meant me._

_"Lilly... I think I'm not in love with Hannah Montana anymore."_

_"That's great, Oliver."_

_"No, Lilly. I'm in love with Miley Stewart."_

.

Oliver, do you remember?

Do you remember when Miley moved back to Tennessee? Do you remember how nonchalantly you responded? Do you remember how I was more depressed than you were? I realized how strong you were, how you finally got over her. It only took 4 years, but you came through, Oliver. You came through.

_"I'm gonna miss her," I cried._

_"Me too, Lilly... but at the same time, I'm kind of relieved."_

_"How can you say that!? Miley was our best friend, and you were in love with her!"_

_"Lilly, I think I'm over it."_

_I smiled and hugged you, "Aww, Ollie-kins finally came through!"_

_You shrugged me off and smiled, "You are such a dork, Lilly."_

_"Really. Look who's talking."_

.

Oliver, do you remember?

Do you remember when we fell in love? Do you remember how you gave up college to stay with me? I begged you to go, I begged you to go after your dream. But you refused. You wanted to stay with me. You wanted to stay with me... forever. I wanted the same, but I wanted the best for you.

_"Oliver, you are an idiot! Please go! You know this is a great opportunity for you!"_

_"No Lilly. I'm staying here. I'm staying here with you."_

_"Oliver, who cares about me? You can worry about me later."_

_"I care about you. I love you, Lilly."_

_And you kissed me. You kissed me Oliver. Do you remember?_

.

Oliver, do you remember?

You shake your head. You don't remember. You don't remember anything. You have a glassy look in your eyes, a blank expression. You have no clue. You have no idea. You'll never know. You'll never remember

You don't remember that I'm your wife, and I have been for 5 years now.

You don't remember that we have a child named Miley, namesake of our best friend, and she is four years old.

You don't remember how much you loved me. Lilly Truscott.

But I remember. Your memory is a drug; I can't get enough. I can remember. When I recall these memories, I lose my breath and feel my blood rush through my being. I feel love again. It's wonderful to remember, it really is, Oliver.

I can't help but hate myself for remembering. You will never remember. You will never feel the intoxication these memories give me. You will never remember.

I kiss your cheek, and you smile. You don't know why you're smiling, though, since you don't remember who I am. I whisper I love you. You smile and say you love me too. But you don't know why you're saying it. You don't remember loving me at all.

And you never will.

* * *

**A/N: I know... sad. I got bored and read the Wikipedia summary for The Notebook (the film, I heard the ending is different from the book) , and I thought it was soooo sad. I didn't really think about that until AFTER I wrote the fic. But the upcoming episode of Hannah Montana was in mind. xD  
**

**Yeah, yeah, I said I'd write a happier fic after These Hands, and I did! But I posted this one first. xP.**

**I'm not going to beg for reviews this time. Yeah, yeah, I know it worked once, but I can't make it work again unless I rant, and I don't wanna seem desperate anymore. I write to have fun, I realized, not for reviews. But reviews make me happier, which is why I want them. xD**


End file.
